


Umineko: When The Seagulls Cry: Rings of the Golden Witch

by BeanBeanBeany



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: In the latest game ran by the Golden Witch, Beatrice, everything seems as it normally is. Until one key difference brings a new, mysterious character into the events. A oneshot crossover.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Umineko: When The Seagulls Cry: Rings of the Golden Witch

The cousins were on their way to the dining room, when an incredibly odd sight caught the eye of one of the older, red haired cousins, stopping him dead in his tracks and causing the entire group to halt

  
  
“Battler, what's wrong?” A member of the group asked, adjusting his glasses.

  
  
“... What on earth is this portrait?”

  
  
“Oh! That thing! Right, You weren't around when it was put up” he cleared his throat “It's a strange old thing grandfather had put up...explaining it would be quite th-”

  
  
“UUU!” the smallest member of the group interrupted “Maria knows all about it! Maria knows all about it!”

  
  
The young girl dug around in her handbag, eventually pulling out a small diary. She quickly flicked through the pages, stopping as soon as she found what she wanted to show everyone.

  
  
“Look! Look!” she chirped, holding up a crude drawing of the figure in the portrait up for all to see

  
  
“So...this is who grandfather has been so obsessed with?”

* * *

  
Genji quietly stepped into Kinzo's study as the smell of countless unknown concoctions filled his nostrils. Closing the door behind him. He saw his master hunched over his desk, his head buried deeply into his hands.

  
  
There wasn't a peep out of Kinzo as Genji entered and walked over to a nearby shelf filled to the brim with glass bottles, each filled with a colorful, unknown and even possibly toxic substance.

  
  
Genji was well into mixing several of these chemicals together into a shot glass, when Kinzo finally broke his silence by yelling incoherently and slamming his fist into the table.

  
  
“I KNOW YOU CAN HEARR ME!” He shrieked as Genji put a newly prepared glass of Kinzo's favorite concoction onto the desk “I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!! I KNOW YOU STILL EXIST ON THIS ISLAND!!”

  
  
“HOW WAS I SO FOOLISH TO NOT REALIZE IT BACK THEN!” Kinzo continued to scream as he rose from his chair “YOU WERE WHAT GAVE ME LIFE! YOU WERE WHAT GAVE ME MEANING!”

  
  
Kinzo stomped over to a nearby window, his eyes looking down upon the rose garden. The beautiful sight clouded by tears welling up in his eyes.

  
  
“I USED TO WISH YOUR DAYS OF ROAMING FREE ON THIS ISLAND WOULD END! BUT NOW I REALIZE I WAS A FOOL!”

  
  
Kinzo looked with an expression of disdain at a golden ring that was wrapped around one of his fingers, pulling it off with one swift motion.

  
  
“NOW I KNOW YOUR EXISTENCE IS WHAT GAVE MY MACHINATIONS MEANING! WHAT GAVE THEM PURPOSE!” he continued to wail as he clutched his hand into a fist, holding onto the ring tightly “WE NEED EACH OTHER TO EXIST! IF THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO ACCEPT FOR YOU TO ROAM ON THIS ISLAND ONCE MORE, SO BE IT!”

  
  
Kinzo swung the window open with great force, tossing the ring out into the rose garden. It quickly escaped his vision by falling into the mass of roses.

  
  
Genji continued to quietly watch as Kinzo walked back to his desk and slumped back down into his chair. Within seconds of sitting down, he chugged the previously prepared drink down in a matter of seconds. Letting out a contented “Aahh...” as he felt the warmth flow down his throat.

  
  
“I trust it was to your liking, Sir?”

  
  
“Ah, yes. You always make it quite splendidly. It's almost a shame it'll be my last for quite some time.”

  
  
“I take it that you wish to return to your old ways?”

  
  
“I'd rather die than spend another day living as a husk of a man...”

  
  
Kinzo pulled open one of the desks small draws, pulling out a pair of dark spectacles.

  
  
“I've lived and I've learned...” Kinzo muttered as he put the spectacles over his eyes “And it's time to bring this island back to what it once was!”

  
  
“Back to when it had....green...hills?”

  
  
“Precisely! WITH THAT WHAT I ONCE LOST IS GUARANTEED TO COME BACK!”

  
  
“Will you even return to your old name, Sir?”

  
  
“Yes! It's time to throw off the shackles of the Ushiromiya name and once again become...”

  
  
Kinzo placed a bright, fake orange mustache below his nose and began to chuckle

  
  
“From this day forward, you shall no longer call me “Ushiromiya Kinzo!”

  
  
“I AM DR.IVO ROBOTNIK! AND I HATEE THAT HEDGEHOGGGGGG!!!”

  
  
As Kinzo's manic yells were heard throughout the island, some say a strange blue streak could be seen speeding by. However, due to the Rokkenjima incident wiping out all humans that lived on the island. It is likely nobody will ever know for sure.

  
  
But, in spite of this, somehow there were observers of these events. The world twisted and warped from that of Kinzo's study into a bizarre tea room. In which a blond, elegant woman and a man wearing a white suit with red hair sat on opposite ends of a table.

  
  
The woman cackled as she took a smoke of her pipe, relishing the range of emotions that washed over her guests face.

  
  
“I Won't BELIEVE IT!” The man screamed as he slammed his fist onto the table “IT'S USELESS...IT'S ALL USELESS! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE SONIC THE FUCKING HEDGEHOG ROAMED AROUND ON ROKKENJIMA!?”  
  
“BATTTLEERRRR....ISN'T THIS JUST LIKE THAT ONE OF THOSE DEVILS PROOF THINGS YOU LOVE OHH SO MUCH???”

  
  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT....DON'T MESS WITH ME!”

  
  
“You're going to say that you never saw a blue hedgehog roaming around rokkenjima, rigggghttt?? If you think I'll take that as evidence you're MISTAKEN!”

  
  
“COMEE NOW BATTTLEER” The witch cackled “DIDN'T YOU JUSST LOVVE PLAYYYING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ON YOUR SEGAAA GENESIS?!?”

  
  
As the witch continued to laugh in his face, the man could only remember the huge portrait he had seen back on that day...

  
  
... That huge portrait of that blue hedgehog.....

  
  
Battler would need to use all the tools he had to crush Beatrice's story. Including but not limited to the fact the Sega Genesis wasn't even out in 1986.

  
  
Will Battler be able to do it? Or will he only be able to feel the sunshine?


End file.
